Junior Dos Santos vs. Shane Carwin
Shane Carwin was a late replacement for a severely ill Brock Lesnar. Carwin suffered a fractured nose in the bout. The Fight The first round began. They circled feeling each other out. Four thirty-five. The crowd chanted 'Carwin' and 'Junior'. Carwin shot for a single. Junior was defending it. Four fifteen as Dos Santos stuffed it to the clinch and Carwin switched to a double, that was stuffed as well. Four minutes. Junior kneed the body and they broke away. Carwin landed a short counter right. Three thirty-five left. JDS landed a nice right hand himself. Right down the pipe. Three fifteen. JDS landed a solid jab and a right uppercut. Another jab. Three minutes. JDS landed a right hand over the top. Another jab there as well. Two thirty-five. JDS landed a right to the body. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Carwin shot for another single and got it, JDS stood immediately and smiled as they broke away. JDS landed a stiff left hook. One thirty-five. Carwin was looking winded already, he ate another jab. One fifteen remaining. One minute with a big right hand and a left hook from Dos Santos. JDS landed another right and another and two left hooks and Carwin dropped. Dos Santos had the back pounding in under with right hands. Thirty-five. More big left hands now in under, more and more. Carwin was covering up. More and more big left hands. Fifteen. Carwin stood and broke away, his face was a bloody mess though. The first round ended. 10-8 Dos Santos. The second round began and they touched gloves. Carwin's nose looked broken and he had a big mouse under his left eye. He blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. JDS missed a big overhand right there. JDS grazed with a right uppercut. Four fifteen. JDS landed a jab. Four minutes. JDS landed an inside kick. The crowd chanted "Junior." Three thirty-five. Carwin had a cut above his right eye as well. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Carwin landed a big leg kick. And another. JDS replied with an inside kick. Two thirty-five. JDS landed a right hand. And another. Carwin slipped a jab nicely. Two fifteen. JDS landed another jab. Carwin landed a nice left hook pressing in. Two minutes. Carwin landed a counter straight right off the slipped jab. JDS landed another jab. One thirty-five. JDS landed an inside kick. Carwin landed a leg kick eating a counter left hook and another jab. One fifteen. JDS landed another jab. JDS landed a hard blocked high kick. One minute. That definitely still hurt. Carwin kept coming. Carwin's face was a mess. Thirty-five. JDS landed a good left hook there and another. Fifteen. JDS landed a stiff jab. He landed a right uppercut and a left hook, both to the body. He missed a big overhand right. The second round ended. 10-9 Dos Santos. The third round began. It was the first third round of Carwin's career. JDS landed a jab and Carwin shot for a single. He worked hard for it. He got it against the cage. Four thirty. JDS stood back to the clinch nicely. Four fifteen. JDS broke away kneeing the body. Four minutes. JDS landed a hard jab. And another. Carwin was tired. Three thirty-five. JDS landed a jab. Three fifteen. Three minutes as JDS landed a left hook upstairs and another to the body. JDS landed a straight right. Two thirty-five. JDS landed a stiff jab anda big left hook. Two fifteen. JDS landed another jab. Another. Two minutes. Another jab. Another and a right hand. JDS landed a left hook. One thirty-five. JDS landed a right hand. One fifteen. JDS landed a jab and another. JDS jabbed to the body. Herb Dean called time for a doctor to check the cut. "It's hard to look at Shane like this," Rogan commented. Carwin said he could continue and raised his hand. They touched gloves and continued with one minute remaining. JDS shot and got a good double to guard, worked the body with the left hand. He stood out letting Shane up. Thirty-five. JDS landed an inside kick. Fifteen. JDS landed a right hand. JDS got another beautiful double to side control, but he was caught in a guillotine, Carwin rolled him but it was over, the third round ended. 10-9 Dos Santos. 30-26 Dos Santos IMO. 30-27, 30-27, 30-26 UD for Dos Santos indeed.